Solo un poco de sushi
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: Luego de reconciliarse y pasar las pruebas finales, Anastasia siente que lo tiene todo... todo menos a su esposo que últimamente anda muy ocupado. Los antojos en ella siempre han sido raros, hoy no es la excepción. A veces la paranoia se puede contagiar. Un poco de emoción y humor para nuestro Cincuenta y Anastasia.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo un poco de sushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una tranquila tarde, Christian últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina por lo que solo puedo verlo en la noche. A veces estoy tan cansada que me quedo dormida y en la madrugada lo siento acostarse por lo que lo rodeo con mis brazos y piernas.

Lo extraño tanto. Gracias a él tuve que tomar mi Permiso de Maternidad y ahora paro aburrida en el Escala. La casa aun no termina pero según Elliot está por acabarse.

Con el embarazo me dan recurrente mente antojos muy raros pero al tener un marido multimillonario, no importa lo que pida siempre lo tengo. Sé que debería sentirme mal por el pobre Taylor o de la Sra. Jones que cocina cada cosa… pero siempre termino satisfecha y mimada.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Repentinamente me han dado unas ganas insoportables de comer sushi.

Mmm pescado con algas. Me estiro un poco ya que estaba recostada en la cama y decido levantarme. Taylor ha de estar en abajo, incluso podría decirle a Sawyer.

Salgo al pasillo.

– Taylor – lo llamo.

Nadie me contesta. Camino un poco y vuelvo a intentarlo. Pruebo con Sawyer pero nada.

Justo hoy la Sra. Jones fue a comprar las cosas para la semana por lo que me encuentro sola. Contemplo las escaleras e inmediatamente me agarra la fatiga. Desde que el vientre lo tengo más grande y abultado, cada que bajo las escaleras termino irremediablemente cansada. Los pies me matan por lo que ahora suelo andar descalza.

Respiro hondo y bajo. Sonrió en victoria cuando siento el suelo frío de la sala.

Me acerco a la oficina de Taylor y veo entreabierta la puerta. Los puedo oír. Parecen estar muy ajetreados, Taylor se muestra notablemente nervioso y Sawyer está con el ceño fruncido mientras revisa unas cosas en una laptop puesta en el escritorio.

Un escalofrío me recorre desde la nuca hasta los pies. Creo que Cincuenta me ha contagiado su paranoia. No porque desde ayer no vea a Christian signifique que algo le ha pasado ¿Verdad? Mi subconsciente me mira atentamente y decide ignorar mi pregunta, se esconde en su libro.

Vuelvo a las escaleras y tomo nuevamente la fuerza necesaria para subir.

En cuento llego a mi habitación me quedo contemplando la maravillosa vista del Escala. Realmente tengo hambre… de sushi. Taylor está muy ocupado y ni que decir de Sawyer, dudo poder esperar a la Sra. Jones.

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Christian más a la primera timbrada me cuelga. Miro atónita la pantalla. Christian nunca, NUNCA me había colgado… bueno no de esta manera.

Decido mandarle un mensaje.

*CHRISTIAN VOY A IR A COMPRAR SUSHI PARA COMER CUANDO VUELVAS A LA CASA. TAYLOR Y SAWYER ESTABAN MUY OCUPADOS Y LA SRA. JONES NO ESTÁ, SALIÓ. NO TE PREOCUPES.*

Espero unos minutos y no recibo ninguna respuesta. Frunzo el ceño. Todo era tan raro pero confío en él.

Me pongo unas sandalias que combinan con mi atuendo -no-he-salido-de-saca-en-días- y cojo un poco de dinero. Cuando quiero revisar de nuevo el celular para saber si tengo señales de Christian veo la pantalla negra.

–Mierda –exclamo molesta.

Coloco el celular a cargar y me retiro.

Este día he subido y bajado bastante las escaleras, mis pies terminaran más hinchados de lo normal. Cierro la puerta y voy para el ascensor. Una vez afuera respiro hondo, hoy el clima está nublado dando a entender que lloverá muy pronto.

Sé que a unas cuadras hay un restaurante japonés así que voy caminando. Christian debería tomar un poco más de consideración conmigo, me ha prácticamente obligado a dejar el trabajo para que este en casa "a salvo" y ahora simplemente no lo veo.

Taylor solo me sonríe cuando le pregunto por él, me he llegado a encariñar mucho con él y sé que es algo mutuo pero me rabia no tener noticias de mi esposo desde ayer. Tengo derecho, _tenemos _derecho. Mi pequeño. Sí ya nos hemos enterado de que será un niño; Christian se puso como loco cuando lo vimos, ha comprado de todo color azul, juguetes, biberones… para ser alguien que teme ser un mal padre lo está haciendo de maravilla. Sé que a nuestro pequeño no le faltará nada, Christian se encargara de eso.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Salgo contenta del restaurante. He podido comprar mi querido sushi y estoy llevando un poco para cuando llegue Christian… Christian… Realmente no sé casi nada de él, además el que no me haya respondido me preocupa. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Tiemblo. Taylor y Sawyer estaban muy concentrados y serios. Abro los ojos sorprendida. ¿Y si realmente le ha pasado algo? Christian no permitiría que Taylor o cualquiera me preocupara, dice que en mi estado debo evitar los sentimientos fuertes. Siempre tratando de cuidarme y yo aquí, contenta sin tener información del paradero de mi esposo.

Oh mi pobre Cincuenta.

Corro desesperada hasta el Escala. No, a mi cincuenta no. Él está bien, él está bien, me repito como un mantra para calmarme. Casi ni me doy cuenta cuando ya estoy dentro del elevador, escucho un trueno a lo lejos y sé que ya ha empezado a llover.

Mal clima para malas noticias. Vuelvo a temblar.

No podría aguantar, si le llegase a pasar algo no creo poder seguir adelante. Ni con todo el té del mundo podría calmarme. Ya he pasado el susto de mi vida el día que desapareció, de nuevo esa angustia, esa desesperación…

Las puertas se abren y a paso rápido y tembloroso abro de par en par el departamento.

Christian habla furioso con Taylor y Sawyer mientras se estira los cabellos y camina desesperado de un lado a otro. En ese momento Taylor fija su mirada en mí, tal parece que cuando he abierto la puerta un trueno hizo menguar el sonido de mi entrada.

Christian voltea hacia mi y me mira fijamente, puedo ver su enojo, furia pero también preocupación y alivio. Dejo caer la bolsa con el sushi y corro hacia sus brazos llorando como magdalena.

En cuanto caigo en su pecho rompo en llanto. Lo siento tensarse y oigo como me grita que le explique que qué me ha pasado. Yo solo sigo llorando; cuando que ve que no voy a responderle me abraza y aprieta fuerte contra su pecho.

Puedo sentir mi aroma preferido sudor, colonia y Christian.

Oh mi cincuenta, casi me siento morir, miles de ideas de lo que podría haberte pasado... lloro por lo que podrían ser horas pero sé que probablemente no haya pasado de media hora. Cuando ve que ya me calmo les hace señas a los hombres para que se vayan.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira detenidamente, como queriendo cerciorarse de que nada me ha pasado. Aun con la vista nublada me acerco a su rostro a medida que me a cerco veo en sus ojos un pequeña turbación, más al notar mis intensiones sus ojos se encienden, con anhelo y desesperación lo beso. Me sujeto a su nuca y aumento la intensidad del contacto.

Me aparta, agitado, y sonríe, al menos ya no está molesto.

–¿Qué ha sucedido Anastasia?

Lo miro, y niego con la cabeza. Beso sus palmas, beso su frente y sus mejillas. Lo lleno con mis besos y oigo una leve risita.

–He pasado el peor susto de mi vida –respondo a sabiendas de que se alarmara y antes de que si quiera pueda decirme algo continuo– he tratado de comunicarme contigo pero me has colgado, te he mandado un mensaje y no obtuve respuesta.

–Lo siento nena, estaba en una reunión –Me acaricia el rostro tiernamente– ni si quiera me he fijado quien era, discúlpame.

Su voz suena arrepentida y yo asiento, froto mi mejilla en su mano demostrándole que me encanta su tacto.

–Tenía hambre.

–Lo he visto – dice refiriéndose a mi mensaje – trate de llamarte y el puto aparato me decía que estaba fuera de servicio –frunce el ceño en disconformidad con ese recuerdo– llame a Taylor para que vaya a verte… me dijo que no estabas y que tu celular estaba cargando –Se tensa y aparta la mano de mi rostro, yo siento que me han quitado el calor y siento frío. Me acerco más– salí corriendo en plena reunión, le grite a Andrea que arreglara todo. Dios, tenía las peores ideas de lo que te podría pasar… lo que _les _podría pasar.

Está molesto y en cierta forma tiene derecho a estarlo. Mi subconsciente me mira y se encoge de hombros como diciendome que me las arregle sola, ingrata y traicionera.

–Taylor y Sawyer estaban muy ocupados, no quise sacarlos de su trabajo y tu no me respondías –Me encojo de hombros imitando a mi subconsciente– decidí ir sola…

Y hasta ahí llegue. Me lance a su pecho nuevamente y enterré la nariz en su cuello.

–Cuando me venía para el departamento miles de tormentosas ideas me atacaron… temí que te haya pasado algo. Desde ayer no sabía nada de ti, no aguantaba la idea de que te pudiera pasar algo y me desespere –Mientras le hablaba jugaba con su cabello eso siempre lo relaja– cuando te vi, siendo tan tu, siento tan mi cincuenta sobre protector y obseso por el control simplemente las lágrimas corrieron.

Lo veo y sé que está teniendo una lucha interna, probablemente su mano larga ahora quiera castigarme. Tiemblo con anhelo ante tales recuerdos. Hará ya un par de días desde que Christian no me toca y eso hace que la diosa que llevo dentro despierte de sus pequeñas vacaciones.

–De acuerdo –Me mira un ratito y suelta una sonrisa tímida. Oh si supieras lo que logras con aquellas sonrisas – no debiste irte de esa manera, no importa que, _su _seguridad es lo primero – Acaricia mi vientre lentamente lo mira entretenido – ustedes dos pueden causarme serios problemas – Niega y clava sus penetrantes ojos en los míos – TÚ me causas bastantes problemas…

–Tampoco es que sea tan malo –LE guiño coqueta y me río como niña– realmente extrañaba tenerte cerca… te extraño.

–Yo también –Sonríe contento por lo que le he dicho – a ambos.

Más risas inundan el lugar antes de que mi pequeño Bip vuelva a tener hambre. Creo que nunca vi a Christian tan contento, total estoy comiendo más de la cuenta…


End file.
